Naruto the Assassin Charmer
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Thank you everyone, now I have over 2,000,000 visits to my profile. This is a great achievement, considering the fact I have only been on this site for a few years now.
1. Chapter 1 Golden Sun and Golden Darkness

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - To Love-Ru - I own neither**_  
 _ **Kentaro Yabuki is the person who draws the art for To Love-Ru and Black Cat, and the picture for this story was drawn by him on what Naruto would look like in the To Love-Ru/Black Cat-verse. I found a colored version of the picture, and it inspired me.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"You are doing great Eve!" A young man commented with a grin on his handsome face... his uncommonly handsome face that he had inherited from his parents. He had peach colored skin, nicely tanned although the color was completely natural. He had very light, attractive blue eyes with a glint of wildness and passion to them. His hair was extremely wild and spiky, going a good wild distance from his head, but still retaining a spiked up and attractively "Sunny" shape to it. He wore a black headband that was slightly scratched up on the front, a strange metal plate with a leaf etched in on it.

He had a perfectly white and formed smile/grin, even though he had some dried blood on the corner of his mouth.

Each of his cheeks bore 3 whisker marks per cheek.

His body was lean, toned to absolute perfection since he refused to gain any unneeded weight. His entire body held the same natural peach tan, and he was rather muscular, though it was the build of a runner or swimmer. He wore a orange and black track-suit over his form, the track suit had black shoulders that continued onto the black sleeves, and had a black stripe down the middle where the zipper was. The rest was a orange color, and the left shoulder was ripped to show an injury.

He also wore orange pants to go with them, that cut off at his shin, showing shin high combat sandles.

He jumped up into the air and landed on top of a tree, before he flipped backwards when the branch he landed on was sliced in two and the half he had been standing on fell to the ground. He landed on another tree branch, before he flipped and fell to the ground, landing on his feet when a series of fists made of blond hair smashed into the branch and crushed it.

The hair retracted, showing it was connected to a young (that was a lie) girl.

She had similar features to him actually, maybe she held some relation to him... he didn't really know.

Her name was Golden Darkness, real name Eve (though Naruto only learned that recently when she told him by mistake). She had long, golden blond hair in the same shade as him. It was down passed her rear end, and she had two tails that were seperate from the rest of her hair thanks to two generally black cat shaped hair clips. She had eye length bangs, longer at the sides of her face. Like him, she had fair peach colored skin, though the tiniest of shades lighter than his. Unlike his blue eyes, she had the opposite, she had burning red eyes... still very attractive.

They had the same shape of eye, and they had the same facial shape.

She had a slim and slender body, and while he stood at a good height of 166cm (He didn't know WHY he used Earth measurements to be honest), she stood at a shorter height than him at 153cm.

Oh well, didn't really matter when she was trying to either capture or kill him.

She wore rather "skimpy" clothes that showed off a lot of her figure. She had a rather nice one, a lean muscled body that didn't have any unneeded fat, but not manly in nature. She had well sized breasts, and her most attractive features had to be either her thighs, nicely shaped, or her rear end. She wore a dress that had a four pointed, open silver star on her chest to show cleavage... and a high neck. It had no shoulders, and the skirt was SO short it was easy to see her panties if he wanted to. She had two belts around her waist.

She wore sleeves that were black and only connected to her arms via belts around her bisceps.

She wore five leather belts on each leg, two on her thighs, two on her shins, and on on her ankle... that was repeated on each leg. Her shows were loose fitting, but at the same time made for combat.

Her right arm was transformed into a silver blade.

"My name is Golden Darkness." She spoke to him in a neutal, not cold but neutral, tone of voice as she made a slash for him. He ducked under the slash, and she turned her foot into a spiked ball and kicked at him. He pulled out a dagger and used it to help him block the iron ball, and he kicked her in the chin and sent her up higher into the air. She formed white feathered wings out of her back and flew up into the sky, rubbing her chin with her untransformed hand.

That had actually hurt!

Naruto's muscles were strong, he had trained himself to the absolute limit, and she could guess why he had done it.

The same reason she was targetting him.

He was the ONLY Pure-Blooded Charmian male in the entire Universe, and thus he was a target for almost everyone in the Universe. A male that would sell for the literal highest price. His face, were not for that special headband on his head keeping this ability in check, could send any female that looks at him into a state of lust so powerful they become little more than a Sexual Beast whose sole purpose is to attempt to rape him. Heck, not even plants and animals are immune to this... female plants and female animals are ALSO affected by this.

No doubt, for all his life he had to defend himself from being raped, so he grew strong for the purpose of self-defense.

He had the charismatic voice, able to bring out the good in people with just words and end conflicts and battles the same way. Such a powerful voice would surely be used for evil purposes, taking advantage of anyone who hears it to do their bidding... if the voice was used by the wrong person.

That was how he learned her name, he asked for it when she started to attack him.

The Charmians were a wandering race, no real home planet, so tracking one down was considered extremely... hard. They never stayed on a world for long, mostly because they were constantly being attacked sexually by the inhabitants of those worlds.

"Take this, Rasengan!" Naruto called out as he held his palm up, and spiralling blue energy formed around his hand in the general shape of a sphere. Naruto's Rasengan pulled the wind itself into the sphere, and the air around it vibrated as it formed. He jumped up into the air after her, and she sent hair in the shape of silver daggers down after him. His injuries had already healed over, thanks to his extremely high metabolism boosting him to the point he had a healing factor, he was back to full health. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her down to him, causing the daggers to him.

He pushed the Rasengan into her right wing, and it exploded... she pulled it back into her body with her other one, but Naruto grabbed her by the face and threw her towards the ground.

'He is uncommonly skilled in combat for a race of peacemaking rape victims!' Golden Darkness thought to herself. No Charmian was ever found, naturally, alone unless their tribe died off... and even then most of the time they died off shortly after. To see a 16 to 17 year olf Charmian alive and... happy showed just how skilled he was.

He slammed his foot into the back of her head.

"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!" Naruto called out as she was kicked headfirst into the ground, hard enough to leave a crater the shape and size of her face. It even had indents in the shape of her facial features, leaving a perfect impression of her face into the dirt. Naruto flipped up and landed on a branch, while Golden Darkness pulled herself out of the ground, her head bleeding seriously from the dangerous blow.

That attack was made for killing, cracking open a person's skull and crushing their brains.

That was the move of somebody who was willing to commit cold blooded murder.

He was already forming that Rasengan in his hand, and this one seemed to be more powerful than the last one was.

Golden Darkness' forearm and hand turned into a drill, and it started to spin at an amazing speed so that the wind around it became slightly visible as well. Naruto jumped down from the tree, and wings sprouted out of her back as she flew up at him.

The attacks collided, and the wind barrier around the drill was destroyed in an instant... and Golden Darkness was surprised when the Rasengan didn't explode. Instead IT acted like a drill and started to grind down at her metal arm, rotating in more than a single direction to ensure that she was unable to accurately match it's speed and power, with the rotation being something she couldn't negate. She couldn't pierce the shell of the attack, because the constant spiralling in every direction ground at the tip of the drill touching the orb.

'He can use it as a drill, and a powerful one that pushes through steel with ease!' Golden Darkness thought as she turned her back back, before she quickly turned it into a dagger in the split second she had before the attack would hit her. She dodged it and attempted to stab Naruto between the ribs, but he kicked her arm away and the two of them seperated. She was flying in the air, while Naruto landed on the ground holding his Rasengan in hand.

"You're good Eve! Better than all of these animals around!" Naruto called out up at her.

"You are uncommonly strong for you race." Golden Darkness complimented neutrally, not ashamed to admit that he was more than a match for her when it came to skill. Her hair formed dozens if fists of golden hair, and she started to rain them down on Naruto from above. He slammed the Rasengan into the ground and covered the area in a dust cloud, preventing her from seeing him... but she didn't feel any of her attacks connect to him.

The dust was cleared when she flapped the wings out of her back, and put a hole in the dust. She saw that all of her punches had left craters in the ground, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Where did he go?

She saw a shadow on the ground growing large and darker, suddenly she looked up and saw Naruto with a Rasengan in each hand coming down on her from above. She glanced at the ground in shock, seeing that she hadn't even noticed him moving from the ground to the sky. She saw traces of his footprints going into the forest, meaning he ran out of the dust and behind her, before jumping into a tree and jumping above her.

She retracted her hair, before she turned it into metal spikes of iron and pointed them at Naruto.

"Shit!?" Naruto called out as he blew up one of the spikes and landed on the flat part. Naruto jumped off of it when the spikes turned back into hair, before turning into a large fist that attempted to grab him. Naruto kicked Golden Darkness in the back, right between her wings... and her transformation came undone. He kicked her again and forced her to crack into the ground, and he fell after her with a Rasengan still in his hand.

He could think quick and had quick reaction time.

Charmians were suppose to be a weak race! She did not expect to have this much trouble with one of them, even more so on one of the planets where humans could be found. Of course, this breed of humans were known for strange abilities that could be considered Bullshit in how powerful they were. Powerful enough to make this considered a Banned Planet, one that not even the Deviluke would try and conquer.

No planet that specialized in single abilities would attack such a diverse people with so many strange and unbelievable powers... no matter how strong they were, it was simply unwise.

She had been stalking Naruto for 3 weeks now before attacking him, and he had no friends of family... he simply spent his days playing pranks and meditating... or at least, from what she saw that was the case.

He must have trained like crazy to get this good at combat!

"You truly are strong, I was misinformed of your abilities." Golden Darkness spoke to Naruto as she dodged his Rasengan by rolling on the ground. She was blasted away by the powerful shockwave that created the largest crater in their fight. Boulders ripped from the ground were sent flying in all directions, and spikes of earth pointed out of the ground in a circle.

"I bet, you are really good Eve!" Naruto complimented, not minding for a second that she was trying to kill him.

He would prefer somebody attempting to take his life, than attempting to take something else... and possible still end up killing him in a state of lust.

He was already used to that he could say.

It helped she was attractive, and wore nice white panties that clung tightly to her butt.

"My name is Golden Darkness, please refer to me as that before you die." Golden Darkness told him, and Naruto scratched his chin for a moment. He didn't like that name too much, far too much of a mouthful.

"Nope! Eve is short and sweet! Golden Darkness is WAY too much of a mouthful." Naruto told her as he dodged her sending a dragon of hair at them. He landed on top of the dragon, before he jumped and landed in front of her. He pulled a kunai from the holder on his leg and spun it around his finger, before gripping it tightly. He swung it at her, and she leaned back as quickly as she could.

He still sliced through the front of her clothes, placing a small cut on her stomach and revealing part of her stomach and part of her left breast. She covered her chest with one hand before jumping back before he could swipe at her again.

She had a blush on her face this time, but her facial features told him that she was not too pleased with him.

"Ecchi." Golden Darkness told him, and he looked at her in shock.

"What the hell!? I was trying to KILL you! I wasn't trying to expose your boob! YOU dodged my kunai, and your clothes ripped! This is a KNIFE woman! It cuts things!" Naruto explained to her with a small blush on his face for having to explain this. It wasn't his fault that she dodged his cut, and it surely was not his fault that his kunai cut her clothes.

His aim was to cut her LIFE short, not the cloth covering her slim body.

...

"I hate Ecchi, but you have a point... You were aiming for my life, I apologize for calling you Ecchi." Golden Darkness said with a polite bow, showing a small amount of regret for her words. She did think about it, and she had to realize that he had a point... if she hadn't dodged then she would be dead. That cut would he sliced her heart in two, showing that it was her fault for dodging that exposed her breast... of course, it was his fault for trying to kill her... but that was her fault for trying to kill him.

He had gone for kill, and her self-preservsation instincts had led to her current predicament.

"Trying to kill me... and apologizing... I am surprisingly okay with you." Naruto admitted with a grin, and they both took up battle stances. Her arm turned into a curved silver sword, and he drew a second kunai. They clashed as they ran at each other, and they kicked at each other after exchanging blades. His longer leg kicked her in the face, and her shorter leg nailed him in the gut.

He was pushed back, and she was knocked off her feet, before landing back on them.

"I am going to kill you, there is no need for me to be rude about it. I am simply doing what I am being paid for, I hold no dislike for you." Golden Darkness told him as she did a front flip and led it into a kick. Her foot turned into an iron ball, and the speed of her kick increased thanks to gravity. Naruto was hard pressed to dodge it, taking aback by the increase in speed. He still managed to dodge it, and he put a small cut on her shin with his kunai. Golden Darkness recoiled back, her leg turned back to normal, before she got on all fours and her hair rushed at him in the form of several dragon heads.

"I call trying to kill me VERY rude!" Naruto shouted at her as he danced around the dragon heads with a comically panicked look. The fangs on the dragon heads looked dangerous, dangerous enough for him NOT to let himself get bitten.

"I agree, you have my condolences." Golden Darkness spoke to him as the dragons got closer. All of them latched onto Naruto, and she nodded to herself, before her eyes widened in surprise when Naruto's body "Poofed" and turned into one of the boulders that had been created with the Rasengan blast.

Naruto's footsteps were heard behind her, but only for a second before he punched her full on in the face when she turned her head to look at him.

Her hair retracted, and she winced in pain, those fists HURT! She was sent crashing across the ground, before she stopped when she hit the bite marked boulder. She stood up and started to run towards Naruto, a bruise shaped like his fist on her cheek already.

What could she say, he packed a powerful punch.

"I've been told I have a mean hook." Naruto bragged to her, showing a witty playfulness even in the seriousness of battle. The exact opposite of how she coldly stated what she believed was the truth.

She had to agree though with his statement, he did indeed pack a very mean hook. For a split second, she had seen stars.

"I will beware your hook then." Golden Darkness told him, and placed her hands on the ground. She did a handstand, her panties and butt on full display for a moment. Her feet seemed to both change shape and turn into a LARGE spiked ball. She started to fall down, and Naruto's body was covered by the shadow of the giant spiked ball falling towards him. His eyes widened for a moment, before he braced himself and used both arms to stop it... it was a good few meters across in size.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw him holding it up, only lightly shaking with the effort... her efforts to simply crush him flat had failed.

...

Or possibly not, she did have him cornered, unable to really attack or defend now. Her arms were starting to shake as well though, she wasn't able to substain this position for much longer. Her own arms looked like they would give out before Naruto's body gave out. She undid the transformation herself, and she moved upright and stabbed at him with a sword arm.

He diverted it away from his body with a properly placed kunai strike.

She grew the same wings back from earlier, and shot up into the sky. Naruto was having none of them though, because he pulled some 4 pointed stars... Shuriken, out of his hip pouch and threw them up at her.

She easily dodged them, but she saw a glint appear behind them.

Small, nearly invisible metal strings... her eyes widened when Naruto yanked on them, and they changed direction. The strings hit her body, and the shuriken started to spin around her quickly and wrap her up with very strong wire. She was forced to undo her wings, but she was still wrapped up when Naruto tightened the hold on her and slammed her into the ground.

She was tied up tightly, she wasn't going to be escaping through normal means.

It was convenient for her that she was in no way normal.

"What is this made of?" Golden Darkness asked, because the more she struggled the more she noticed that it dug into her body. If she struggled too much, she would surely die... and if he tightened it too much she would be sliced to pieces.

It was very INconvenient for her.

She quickly changed her body, gaining an appearance several years younger and crawled out of the strings quickly, before returning to her normal appearance. She got up to her feet, while Naruto pulled his wire and shuriken back to himself. He had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Honestly, don't know... I just know it is really powerful." Naruto told her as he pulled out a scroll, and she could feel him use that same energy formed the Rasengan. He opened up the Scroll, and she could see that there were several symbols on them. He placed his hand on one, and there appearanced a puff of smoke... and he had LARGE shuriken in his hand. This one easily several feet wide... same shape, larger size.

"You use a strange energy." Golden Darkness noted, and he nodded.

"Chakra, Charmians have it just like the humans of this planet... The Ootsutsuki clan, fellow aliens... visited many planets. They planted trees, that bore chakra fruit... and the Charmian home planet had one. A woman spread around chakra, just like a man on this world spread it around... then the Charmians had to flee our world when an Ootsutsuki came to... collect the chakra... I trained in chakra here." Naruto admitted to her, he didn't tell her everything, but he gave her a good amount of information. He didn't tell her about his personal life, or how he was affected by certain things.

"... The people of this world, they don't fall into lust when they see your face?" Golden Darkness asked, she could tell that Naruto was a honest person. He didn't like to lie, so if he gave you an answer, she was guessing you could count on it being the truth.

"Kind of, stronger chakra users are immune... weaker ones are not. Also, those with strong willpowers can resist it." Naruto told her... and he could tell what she was really doing.

Stalling for time and trying for figure out his abilities, since he had already figured out her abilities.

He was game for that, making the playing field more level again was only fair game.

'So, this world is like a safe haven for him in a way... and he got training from these people. It makes sense in a way.' Golden Darkness thought... these people were some kind of assassin breed of humans. They were powerful, and those trained by them were powerful people who could most likely take her down.

It was good her target had been training alone for the last few weeks, just goofing around.

She had caught him alone.

The ground underneath her cracked, and her eyes widened when the Naruto in front of her turned into a puff of smoke. She felt a lot of pain, distracted by Naruto turning into smoke broke her concentration, when Naruto popped out of the ground and nailed her in the chin with a strong punch.

She heard a crack, and her head SNAPPED backwards as she landed on the ground.

She was done for.

He had gotten a very clean and strong shot on her chin. He had gotten her with a basic punch, but the punch hit her in a spot that left her entire body unable to move. He had shaken her brain. Her body wasn't responding to her commands at the moment, and the pounding headache that she had meant she couldn't concentrate on using her ability either. The move was called a Knockout Blow, and it usually left the person unable to move or knocked out. The trauma done to her head would take a normal person about 60 days to fully recover from the trauma.

She would take 5 days... but for the next hour or so, she wouldn't be able to move.

"I am done." Golden Darkness said truthfully, he had used an unknown ability on her. Something she hadn't expected him to have, and it had caused her guard to drop for a split second. Naruto had already shown to her that he could react in a split second, and during that second her guard was down... he had ended her. He had hit her with a strong knockout punch to the jaw, placing her in the position she was in.

She had lost, and she was going to die.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu, I can split the chakra in my body and form clones of myself. When I pulled out my Fuma Shuriken, I was covered with smoke for a moment... I used that smoke to make a Shadow Clone and then went underground using my Shadow Clone's shadow as cover for the hole." Naruto explained to her as he moved her face to allow her to see the hole in the ground... perfectly positioned so that it was hidden by the clone and the shadow.

He had come up with such a clever, yet simple, plan that had her utterly fooled. Then he had used her own curiousity, and indulged in her questions so that he could give his real body time to dig his way to her.

"Genius, you have my respect." Golden Darkness told him. She hated that she wasn't going to be able to complete her mission, but at least she died to a worthy opponent that was stronger than she was.

If she had known how he fought, or his abilities, before now then possibly the outcome would have ended in her favor.

Lack of information was on her head, for not being complete enough in her investigation.

"So... I don't really feel like killing you." Naruto told her as he poked her in the face with a stick. She gave him a sharp look, but couldn't stop him from poking her.

"Then I will kill you, it is my mission to kill you." Golden Darkness informed him. She would continue to hunt him down for as long as possible until she completed her mission. She didn't surrender... but she DID blush when Naruto grinned and started to tickle her sides up and down. She forced down laughter, her blush wasn't from shyness... it was from how hard she wanted to laugh at the moment.

Naruto pulled something from her body, a small piece of paper with his face and name on it.

The language wasn't in any human language, but he was still able to read it fine.

"Golden Darkness, I will pay you 2,000,000,000 credits for the successful capture of of Naruto Uzumaki. Charmian of Planet Earth of the Southern Galaxy. Dead or Alive. The target is nearby a very forest filled area, and has no battle skills thanks to his Charmian heritage... bla bla bla, more BS here and there... You got played girl." Naruto told her with a grin on his face, and Golden Darkness furrowed her brow... because that was all she could do.

She was still unable to move.

"Explain." She stated quickly.

"For one, I was raised on this planet as a _Human_... so calling me weak because of that is foolish. I have constantly defended myself, and trained my ass off... that was left out of the information. Also, where are you even suppose to take me if you actuallly managed to kill me? It doesn't really say." Naruto told her, and her furrowed brow only turned more spiteful... and not towards Naruto.

"I was set up." Golden Darkness realized, and Naruto nodded.

"If you killed me, you wouldn't have gotten paid... If you didn't, then you died by my hand or somebody elses hand. You got played, and hard. They wanted me dead, and they might want you dead too... You still going to complete the mission?" Naruto asked her, and she had to think about it for a moment.

...

"What mission?" Golden Darkness asked with a spiteful tone to her voice.

"... You know, the one to kill me." Naruto returned to her, and she gave him a dull look.

"That was not a mission. I was misinformed, led on, and purposely placed in a no win situation where I got no reward for my actions. That as a trap, and continuing to walk into a trap is foolish... If I had simply been misinformed, I would still call this a mission... but I was placed in a situation where my death was a planned outcome... This is no mission, and thus I have nothing to complete." Golden Darkness said, and Naruto grinned at her. He grabbed her arm, before he picked her up and pulled her arm over his shoulder.

"Then let's get you fixed up!" Naruto told her with a grin on his face, and she nodded... before she glanced at him.

"Join me, you possess a high level of skill. I am sure that with you, missions with run much smoother." Golden Darkness offered. She could see the value that he had, and he must want some kind of revenge for what had been done to him. Somebody had placed a price on his head. It was natural for him to want to kill the man who did it... or at least she assumed it was a man.

"You will have to ask Granny Tsunade about that kind of stuff, I mean I don't mind going with you... but I don't want to leave the village either." Naruto told her, and Golden Darkness nodded for a moment.

When she had recovered, she would speak with this... Tsunade.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Partnership of Light and Dark

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Some aspects of Naruto's history were changed, I won't explain them until later in the story.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Approved." Tsunade Senju, the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, a woman whose physical age did not speak the truth of her real age. She had pale blond hair, and honey brown eyes, with fair skin and a slim and slender figure of a hot 20 something year old woman... with huge breasts that were unbelievable. Measuring at 106cm around, they were unreal with their size... not something that most people could compare them to. Bigger than apples, oranges, peaches... they were true watermelons.

She wore gamblers clothes, plain and simple, and she had a bored look on her face.

When Golden Darkness had explained the situation to her, she felt that it would be in Naruto's best interests to allow him to go into space. After all, the girl admitted that she was an assassin that had been sent to kill Naruto by an unknown person. Tsunade (sort of) knew about Naruto's heritage... she had always known that the Uzumaki clan were a clan of those with great beauty of hid to themselves. A solidary clan who stayed in the whirlpools... her Grandmother was one, making her 1/4th Uzumaki.

It DID help that she had the night to think everything over.

Naruto's father though, while not from the Uzumaki clan, DID come from the same _general_ race as the clan.

To think that the reason she got so many requests from other nations, princesses and priestesses, that were demands or requests for Naruto to give them children made a lot of sense thanks to this new information about the Charmian race.

...

A race that Naruto had full knowledge of, and NEVER told anyone despite how important it seemed... well he told nobody with the exceptions of the 3rd Hokage and Jiraiya... neither of whom felt it proper to tell her.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in shock.

She was just letting him go? That easily?

"Go on, if you are being targetted, and they already have your location... then you can use this as a... Second Training Trip. You will be hidden from the Akatsuki, and being on the move prevents your location from making you an easy target to find... so go on, partner up." Tsunade spoke seriously. Naruto was a MUCH better asset to the village alive than dead, so even if the village needed to be without him for some time, they could manage while he got stronger.

She knew Naruto, he wouldn't waste this chance and skip training.

He would come back stronger than ever before.

"Thank you, this will be beneficial to all parties." Golden Darkness spoke to the powerful woman in front of her, a tone of respect being used for a superior. This woman was the leader of her nation, making her practical royalty. She was a mere assassin, so for high ranking people like this she had to speak with a proper tone.

"Of course, you won't be allowed to just _take_ him." Tsunade stated to Golden Darkness, who furrowed her brow when Tsunade pulled out a necklace with a green gem at the end of it. Naruto's eyes widened and he searched his own neck for that necklace. His eyes widened when he saw that she had taken it at some point.

"Granny!? What the hell?" Naruto asked in shock, and she gave it back to him.

"Don't worry, it is still yours. Yamato placed some seals on it in the situation you go beserk, and I had the Fourth Hokage's Guard Platoon mark this with the Flying Thunder God Formation seal... just like the Flying Thunder God jutsu, they can teleport anything to the location of that seal. Just to make sure that we can call you back, or send you help." Tsunade assured him, and Golden Darkness looked a little annoyed at the presense of the necklace.

Of course, she did wonder about that statement about him possibly going out of control, but it was only a minor concern for her.

"Oh, thanks I guess." Naruto said as he glanced at the necklace as he placed it back around his neck. He moved it into his jacket, hidden from view once more.

The necklaces was worth TWO Goldmines AND the Mountains on top of them. It was literally the most valuable thing that he owned.

It was made of a special crystal, a crystal SO special that only two of the crystal even existed.

"Hey! Show some respect brat! Do you know how many people are allowed to go on galatic training trips like this! Be happy I am letting you go at all!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto, and he crossed his arms and leaned towards her.

"Eh!? Happy, might want to get your ears checked you old hag, because I am beaming with happiness!" Naruto insulted her right back, and Tsunade sat back down and held her head in annoyance as she sighed.

"Just get out. I can't wait for the peace and quiet to return to Konoha with you gone." Tsunade said, and Naruto knew that she was just teasing him, despite how serious she sounded.

"See ya Granny." Naruto said as he opened the window and jumped out of it. Golden Darkness looked at Tsunade as she smiled fondly, before she gave a nod and jumped out of the window after Naruto. She had recovered faster than she had expected to recover, Naruto had helped her cut down her recover rate to a single day, but she was to avoid fighting.

She did marvel at the beauty that this village had to offer.

It was well bred, as in the progression of time and nature was well combined. Where there were buildings, one could also see trees and plants. The entire village was combined perfectly with nature, showing that this place had a very good reason for having such clean air. She didn't see polutants being produced, and while the tech was semi-low class... it was still pretty good tech. It wasn't space travel, or weapons per say, but she was seeing televisions, radios, construction equipment.

These... ninjas were faster and stronger than most weaponry using their own bodies, so she could see the reason for a lack of technological weapon creation.

They were fast, so they were able to go faster than most vehicles lower class planets used and because they could jump over objects in their path they were more versitile than primative vehicles.

'Gotta memorize everything.' Naruto thought as he jumped over every building he could. He wanted to remember how Konoha was, and make sure that everything he knew would be the same or better when he got back. He looked as several villagers waved at him, the ones that truly did like him after the stuff he had done for the village. Lately, he had started to change opinions of him... hatred was a powerful thing.

When he was young, he was SO hated that even his good looks didn't matter in comparison to the hatred.

Now though, more people were starting to... not enjoy, but appreciate him.

Golden Darkness grew wings, before she grabbed Naruto and flew him higher up into the sky so that she could show him the entire village at one time. Naruto's eyes widened, before he grinned at how high they were... sure, he could jump this high anyway if he tried, but it was nice seeing the entire village and NOT falling towards it. Nobody tried to jump this high, because it was possible to mess up and land badly.

"You don't need to say goodbye to anyone, do you?" Golden Darkness asked, not as heartless as people seemed to think she was.

"Naw, I'm sure Granny will let my friends know where I am going, she did when I went on my last training trip." Naruto said as he looked down at the village. With Orochimaru dead, thanks to Sasuke, Naruto no longer had a time limit for him to bring Sasuke back to the village. He could take his time training this time, instead of rushing it.

With his new Shadow Clone Jutsu training trick, he could spend that time properly learning to control his chakra and increase his Taijutsu ability.

He was a Nin-Taijutsu user at heart, with a moderate ability in Kenjutsu (even if he didn't own or use a sword), with great skill in the use of kunai and shuriken.

He prefered to use powerful Ninjutsu, and strong Taijutsu, than stuff like Genjutsu and the other arts.

He was already very good at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, having technically reached the Elite Level in both arts.

"I see... very well." Golden Darkness said to him as she looked up and clicked a small button in her hand, and something started to come out from the sky. She summoned her personal spaceship to them, the very same spaceship that she had fixed up after she bought it in a junkyard. You could find nearly anything in a junkyard, and she found a gem.

It was a sleak, black colored spaceship that was moderately small sized. It had a very gothic design to it, and the front window of the space vessel was a silver four-pointed star like what she wore on her chest. It had two yellow and black "eye" designs with red dots underneath them, with the eyes jetting out of the top of the ship. It had black wings coming out of the side, similar to fins in shape. The ship was more flat in shape, and instead of being rocket shaped it was wider.

The inside of the ship was also simple.

A control room, a bedroom, and a shower. She basically lived in the ship, which she had named Lunatique.

"So cooooooool!" Naruto shouted out as he looked at the ship, and Golden Darkness nodded. She flew them towards the bottom end of the ship, and it opened up even though he didn't see a door there. Naruto landed in first, before Golden Darkness landed second and brought her wings back inside of herself. They landed in a room that was sealed off from other rooms, for the moment, she did that because when she left the ship she didn't want anything dangerous from the planet to get into her ship.

There was a click, and the doors unlocked and opened up.

"Lunatique." Golden Darkness stated, and Naruto almost jumped when something appeared out of nowhere. It was a thin floating screen of some sort, yellow in color with a black face. The face had the same design as a Jack-o-lantern with an upside down heart shaped nose and a cresent moon symbol with a dot in the middle shape on the forehead. It had naturally angry looking eyes, because of the shape of them.

"Master, I take it... the mission failed?" Lunatique asked her at the sight of Naruto, and when she walked into a room Naruto followed her. Lunatique vanished, before reappearing in the room that they walked into them.

The Control Room. A round shaped room that had three seperate control stations, and a chair at the front of the room. The room, for some strange reason, needed a few stairs to walk down into the actual room. The star shaped window was at the front of the room, and there were several floating screens in the room, mostly aboce computer stations, but none in the exact middle of the room. Even Lunatique was limited to floating above a compiter system.

"Naruto, this is my ships AI Lunique... artificial intelligence." Golden Darkness said as she answered his unasked question, before he could even think of asking it. She had been able to tell that he wasn't the smartest guy around.

"Yo Lunatique." Naruto greeted the AI of the ship, who seemed to look at him.

"Lunatique, Naruto will be partnering with me from now on, so treat him as you treat me." Golden Darkness stated as she sat down in the only chair and swirled it around to look at Naruto.

"Yes Master!" Lunatique said to her, and Golden Darkness glanced at Naruto.

"So... do you have any other abilities I should know about?" Golden Darkness asked, more than a little curious about what Naruto was able to do. She had already seen the Replacement Technique, the Shadow Clone Jutsu, the Rasengan, and she had seen how he was able to match her in Martial Arts even though he had the disadvantage of facing a weapon using opponent. She had to admit, skill wise he was better than her.

"Well, I have a few more techniques. The Big Ball Rasengan, the Wind Style: Rasengan, the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, the Transformation Jutsu, the Shunshin though only really use it when I use the Replacement, I can release Genjutsu, and I have a few other techniques." Naruto explained to her as he sat down on one of the stairs. Golden Darkness gained a glint to her eye when she heard one of those techniques though.

"Transformation?" She asked, unsure what to think of it.

"Oh, it isn't anything special. I can turn himself into any living or nonliving object, I mostly use it to turn my Shadow Clones into weapons, or turn myself into a weapon or a rock... sometimes I make myself look like other people." Naruto said as he waved off her question. It was a great technique, one that he used in a lot of his strategies. He would turn into a weapon, have them weapon thrown at an enemy, only to turn back to normal and launch a physical surprise attack. He would surprise people by turning into rocks and hiding, only to reveal himself later.

"That sounds... better than my own ability." Golden Darkness said with narrowed eyes as she turned her hand into a weapon. She was limited with her use of this. She _could_ turn into other people, and she could turn her bodyparts into weapons, but she couldn't turn her entire body into nonliving objects. She needed at least her torso and head to remain a living object.

Naruto placed his hands together, before he vanished in a poof of smoke and when it cleared he showed an exact copy of Golden Darkness with her sword arm active.

"See?" Naruto said, copying her exact voice as well while he was at it. He swung her sword arm around, before he turned back to normal in a puff of smoke.

'I feel like nothing but a copy of you now.' Golden Darkness thought with a dull tone to her mind. She had to admit, her abilities had always made her feel like nothing more than a weapon. Now that somebody else had a superior form of her powers, and he could do it naturally... with it being a technique that could be taught to others with chakra... she didn't feel so much like a weapon. That, or these people were weapons as well, but they weren't created for that purpose.

She looked similar to Naruto... and her arsenal of abilities could be pretty much summed up with the Transformation Jutsu.

Now Naruto was just showing off to amuse himself as he created a Shadow Clone and had that Shadow Clone turn itself into a sword that landed in his hand. He swung it around with one hand, the sword being a tanto, and Golden Darkness saw he was skilled with the weapons.

"Mostly I like using Fuma Shuriken, Shuriken, and Kunai, but I do know how to use a sword and a staff pretty well. The weapons just don't really appeal to me, ya know." Naruto told her as he poofed his clone, and the sword vanished from his hand.

"Well, my abilities are limited to transformation." Golden Darkness explained. She had basic martial arts training, nothing out of this world or anything, but she did have a basic understand for when she couldn't use her weapons. She never really had a reason, or the time, to master martial arts. She could just turn her hair into a giant boot or something and smash people, so she didn't exactly need to learn how to throw a perfect kick.

Throwing a skilled kick was enough for her.

"Master! I am under attack, do I escape!?" Lunatique asked, and Golden Darkness nodded. Naruto looked out of the window and watched as they seemed to jerk into motion and shoot out of the planets orbit in a second. Lunatique activated the Warp-Drive, and reached top speed quickly. Those inside of the ship didn't even feel the increase in speed.

"So... how fast is this?" Naruto asked as he looked out the window.

"Lunatique's Top Speed is 1,500,000 Lightyears per Hour." Golden Darkness spoke seriously. Well, with the Warp Drive that was the top speed. Without it, it was less than what... but it was still an extremely fast speed.

...

"What?" Naruto asked, not sure how many miles that was.

"1 Light-year is 5,879,000,000,000 miles. Lunatique is capable of travelling... Lunatique?" Golden Darkness asked, since she couldn't do that much math in her head either. The numbers were simply too large for her to even begin to understand.

"I can travel at a rate of 8,818,500,000,000,000,000 Miles Per Hour!" Lunatique answered her question in the same creepy, attitude filled voice, that seemed to be the programed tone for this AI.

"... Wow." Naruto said, not having ever heard of a ship going that fast before. Lunatique seemed to have a prideful smirk on his screen at the moment, before he switched his screen off.

"Yes, wow." Golden Darkness said, not as impressed as Naruto, since she lived in the ship.

She pressed a button on the ship, setting the destination, before she nodded to herself.

Time to make some money.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **I didn't make up Lunatique's speed. In To Love-Ru, there is a Planet Mistletoe that is 3 Million Light-years away from Earth. It takes Lunatique 2 hours to go the distance.**_  
 _ **That means it went at a speed of 1,500,000 Light-years Per Hour.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Light and Dark Comparisons

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Now that I have seen Gid's Power in the Manga, I can say that he is not even close to Tailed Beast Mode, End of War, Age 19, or Adult Naruto in power. His physical abilities were also exaggerated.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... a gravity chamber?" Naruto asked as he looked at some numbers on the ship. The ship was seperated into different rooms. There was the bathroom, the bedroom, the door to enter and leave the ship, the control room, and another room that was simply labelled as engine. He wanted to know if there was some kind of way he could train on the ship or not, and a gravity chamber sounded awesome right about now.

"Useless, your body is already capable of handling gravities far beyond what a gravity chamber can handle." Golden Darkness said with a bored tone. The next mission, when they got to Planet Mistletoe in 8 hours (Naruto's world was WAY out of the way of most worlds), was a simple find and collect mission. They were going to be finding a rare species of plant, getting one of them, and then bringing it to a collector... for a hefty price.

Planet Mistletoe was a planet that was similar to Naruto's world.

It was ranked at S in danger, most people avoided it like the plague.

"Eh?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face. Golden Darkness rolled her eyes, before she pulled up a screen that showed two seperate people's bodies. One was similar looking to Naruto, while another was just some plain looking guy.

"You're body is supernatural, capable of handling standing on planets with extremely high gravity. Denser bones, stronger muscle fibers, stronger organs, and a healing factor. You have things humans do not have, and your body is constantly being energizes with... chakra. You can withstand high gravity with no problem. Lunatique, what is the highest gravity setting on the ship?" Golden Darkness asked, and explained to Naruto in a way that he could understand. Gravity didn't make you stronger, it simply placed more stress on the body by increasing the amount of weight that you were handling at any given time.

Even a NORMAL human could handle 2 or 3 times their normal gravity with only minor trouble, it would take a weak person to fall to that much gravity.

She and Naruto had stronger bodies, and they both had healing factors of some degree, as well as an extreme amount of resiliance. To them, it would take at least 70 to 80 times the normal gravity of the average planet to put strain on their bodies natural movements. That was without any enhancements to their bodies, like Naruto's chakra or her weapon transformation abilities. Gravity training was impractical, and for people whose bodies were still growing, unwise because that stress caused a stunted growth.

"Master, the highest gravity setting on the ship is 5 times Earth's gravity. Any higher, and the stability of the ship is placed in danger!" Lunatique explained to her, and she gave Naruto a look.

"That, and you are destructive. You are welcome to train in an undestructive way." Golden Darkness told him, and Naruto nodded. He crossed his fingers and created five clones of himself. They each sat down in a circle, before they started to make Rasengan's... and Golden Darkness raised an eyebrow. "Some explaination would be good." Golden Darkness admit to being semi-confused.

"Oh... I haven't really mastered one handed Rasengan's yet. I mean, I can USE them, but they aren't as powerful as ones I make with clones." Naruto explained to her, further adding to her shame. She had been troubled with a technique that Naruto had been incorrectly using against her, and purposely using wrong.

"That technique is dangerous, don't train in it on Lunatique." Golden Darkness spoke, and Naruto and all of the clones let the Rasengan fade away. The clones popped, before he pouted at her.

"So what do YOU do when you have a long flight?" Naruto asked sarcastically, to which she looked towards him with a bored expression.

"I sit patiently and do nothing, or I prepare for the mission. Sometimes I sleep, get rested, or take a shower." Golden Darkness answered, and Naruto sighed and fell back and laid on the floor, just staring up at the ceiling.

"So... Golden Darkness, Eve... you don't like Eve, and Golden Darkness is a bit long to say... how about Yami?" Naruto asked her, and she gave him a strange look for a moment. She tilted her head curiously, that name was pretty short, but at the same time she wondered where it came from.

"I do not mind the shorter name, but it depends on the meaning." Golden Darkness reacted as he expected her to, with a sort of indifference to him asking her to change what he could call her.

"It means Darkness, the Dark, and Black-Marketeering... kind of fits you, being an assassin and all that jazz ya know." Naruto informed her. He didn't like the name Golden Darkness too much, it was much too long for him to say quickly. He didn't like long names, short and sweet was good for him.

"... Very well, consider me Yami." Golden Darkness, now named Yami, spoke with a softer voice for a moment. She still had an indifferent tone, but you could see that she did like the name to some degree.

"Cool... So, how do you do your transforming thingie?" Naruto asked her out of curiousity, and she nodded. It was a good question, she had certainly asked him a good few about himself so far. It was only fair that he be allowed to ask them about her.

"Nanomachines, inside of my body are billions of small machines. They give me several abilities, allow me to transform, transform my clothes, control my hair, increase my physical abilities a small degree... though that is mostly intense training." Yami spoke as she turned her finger into a small butter knife to prove a point. She turned it back, and she changed her clothes from black to golden for a second, before turning them back to her prefered color.

It impressed Naruto, that much was sure to her.

"Okay... Well, I trained my ass off too! I can't wait to train with you some!" Naruto aid with enthusiasm, with Yami looking at him for a few moments.

"That sounds like an interesting experience." She did comment, because it did sound interesting. Naruto was good, had skill, and she had skills that were good. It would be extremely beneficial for both of them to sharpen already existing skills together. Of course, she couldn't exactly just improve her nanomachines, she had set limits to what she was able to do, and training didn't increase those limits.

Naruto loosened up his headband a bit, and Yami looked away from him and into space. Even she was, on some level, affected by his face.

"Sorry, my headband's knot is coming undone, have to fix it." Naruto told her, and she nodded her head.

"I understand, when you were younger, how did you deal with your Charmian blood?" Yami asked him, mostly out of curiousity. Naruto hummed for a moment, before he coughed out of embarassment.

"The Third Hokage, when I was big enough, he gave me googles laced with the same metal that are in the forehead protector. I didn't understand much of the explaination, but something in the metal has this... I don't know, but it distracts people from my face somehow." Naruto told her without any vanity in his tone. Shion fell in love with him the second she caught a glimpse of his wet face, without his headband on, so he had made it a point to always wear his headband when he was going out places.

Ninja were trained to be somewhat resistance, the Uzumaki clan had been known as beautiful, so overtime people had just sort of... built up a way to resist it.

Animals... not so much.

"Do you still have these googles, just incase?" Yami asked, still not turning around. She knew what dangers lay in store for those that look a Charmian in the face. She didn't want to become some Ecchi beast, so she would avoid looking at Naruto without those googles or his headband on. Naruto nodded, though she was unable to see it, and he unsealed the googles from his scroll. He tossed them to her, and she caught them without needing to look. She inspected them, before she placed them on a small plate and a glass covering descended down upon it.

A nearby computer started to do a scan over the metal, before Lunatique appeared before them when the scan was complete.

"Foreign traces of a rare metal known as Iridium, with a slight radioactive field... nothing dangerous about it!" Lunatique explained, and Yami nodded for a second. Iridium could only be found of a few planets across the Galaxies. It would only be found on an exact 7 planets, the Earth that Naruto came from, another Earth with a different set of humans on it, Deviluke, and 4 unnamed planets without any sentient life.

The traces of Iridium found in the googles, imbedded deep inside of them, were not from Naruto's planet. It was possible that the metals came from the Charmian home world, before whatever happened to it that made Charmians a wondering race with no home world.

"Iridium?" Naruto asked with his eyes narrowed in confusion, similar to the look of a fox. Yami was still refusing to look at him though.

"One of the rarest metals in the universe, there is a rumor that it doesn't form naturally to any planet. Even planets that have it, only have it because of the asteroids that hit them had it." Yami spoke, and she heard the tightening sound, meaning that Naruto was wearing his handband again. She found it safe to turn around, before she noticed that Naruto had undid the zipper to his jacket, showing the armored fishnet shirt that he wore underneath it.

His body was trained to perfection, perfect for assassination as well.

He had her respect for his dedication to training.

"So... Huh?" Naruto asked, unsure of what to make of it.

"I believe that Iridium comes from the Charmian home planet, but there is no Charmian home world... I suspect that means that it was destroyed, and the Iridium on the planet travelled to other planets." Yami explained to him. It made sense, a metal not naturally found on any known planet, would most likely have the same root source. It was only found on planets that had been struck by asteroids containing the metal.

The fact it helds neutralize the visual abilities of the Charmian species only helped make this theory that much stronger.

"Still lost me." Naruto admitted, embarassed blush on his face at his lack of understanding on the subject.

"Iridium might come from where you species is from, and it explains why Iridium negates your looks." Yami dumbed down her words for him. Now it sort of made sense to her, while Naruto was much stronger than her, he was also much dumber. He didn't get book smarts, he was focused solely on battling.

"Oh, makes sense, so my googles have it in them?" Naruto asked when she gave him back his googles, a childhood memory for him.

"It means this 'Third Hokage' knew that you were a Charmian, and knew how to negate your looks with Iridium. He must have known your parents, and they taught him the secret... Can you give me your shirt?" Yami asked, and Naruto blinked for a moment. He took off his jacket, before he took off his shirt and showed the muscles underneath. He gave her the metal-wire shirt, and she placed it in the scanner.

Lunatique appeared again when the scan was complete.

"80% Iron, 15% Steel, and 5% Iridium!" Lunatique spoke loudly and Yami nodded for a moment.

"As I thought, since you were young, more than likely you have been getting clothes that have traces of Iridium in them. This Third Hokage bought your clothes for you?" Yami asked, since she was aware that Naruto had no knowledge of his parents.

"Yes... No, he just gave me shirts like this, and gave me my googles... My headband was given to me by Iruka-sensei, but the Pervy Sage messed with it a little later on." Naruto said as he pointed to it with his thumb.

"How did you find out about your Charmian heritage, by the way... you have an awful lot of knowledge of your race." Yami said, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Total accident, I heard Granny and Pervy Sage talking about it... Don't know who my parents are, just know they are both Charmians from different tribes. I asked Ino, since she knows about charming stuff... she took a look in my head for repressed memories and shit like that. She found all of these genetic memory thingies and explained them to me." Naruto explained. Yami didn't know who Ino was, but going into somebodies head seemed like a dangerous ability. To hear that Naruto allowed somebody to go inside of his mind, parts of his very soul, showed his trusting he could be.

"So... this Ino knows of your heritage?" Yami asked, wondering if that would come back to bite them in the ass.

"No, her dad erased the memories, and told me to keep it a secret. He said it was part of my heritage, so I had a right to know... before he erased his own memories." Naruto admitted, he had known about his heritage to _some_ degree ever since he had been 12 thanks to that mind scan thing. He didn't know much else about his own past, but he did know all about the Charmian race thanks to the genetic memories.

Genetic Memories.

Similar to how a fish is born with the knowledge to swim, it was memories that were literally stored in the DNA on some level, becoming natural to the body without any conscious thought. It was possible to read these memories, not for the person possessing them, but other people who could reach deep enough could see this genetic information and explain it.

"Have you ever killed?" Yami asked Naruto, and he nodded his head.

"Yes... well no. I'm okay with killing, as long as it isn't for revenge, and not against a good person. I have attacked with the intent to kill before, if that makes any sense... I just don't have luck actually killing people. I pretty much killed this one guy, but as he was dying Kakashi did the finishing blow... and I did kill this one guy, but he was just a corpse being used as a puppet... I'm not sure, I think I might have killed people, I never check bodies." Naruto explained to her with a frown. He could count on his hands the people he had tried to kill.

Zabuza (Haku faked his death before Kashi could finish him), Haku (though Haku asked him to do it), Orochimaru (he failed), Gaara (he just had no energy left to do it), several members of the Sound Four (others fought them instead), Kabuto (he healed himself), Fake Itachi (the dead body had already been a corpse), Kakuzu (Kakashi stole his kill seconds before Kakuzu actually died).

...

Holy shit, he actually hasn't killed a single person, despite the fact that he has truly attempted to kill people before now. He has actually closed his heart off to killing, become willing to kill people, and has yet to actually kill anyone that was actually alive, or his kills were stolen seconds before they died.

"How, your moves are made for killing?" Yami asked, finding that hard to believe that he hadn't killed anyone.

"Oh, my strongest move is a Sure-Kill technique." Naruto admitted to her, and she went over the moves that he listed in her mind.

"The Wind Style: Rasenshuriken?" Yami asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, that sounded like the strongest move that he had listed.

"Yeah, Granny Tsunade explained what it does to me. The body is made out of... cells right, anyway. There are nerves and stuff in the cells, and the Rasenshuriken creates countless-" Naruto started, but he was interupted by Yami.

"Countless?" She questioned him, and Naruto nodded.

"Even people with special eyes can't see them all, and there are enough to pierce all of the cells in the body... Anyway, it creates countless Wind-Blades so small that they sever all of the... nerve channels in the body. People who get hit by it can never move their bodies again, and the damage is SO severe that no forms of medical help can save them... It leaves the body in one piece, but the guy hit by it doesn't have much time left to live... The blast wave is so strong that it causes this HUGE dome of wind and blasts away everything around it!" Naruto explained in vivid detail. Yami nodded her head, not knowing that she had a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead.

That technique... sounded... terrible.

Terrible, as in it was terrible for whoever got hit by the technique. There was nothing that could defend a person against all of their nerve channels and cells getting attacked. She had heard about wind blades, they were so sharp that they could cut through diamond, and nearly anything else that it comes in contact with. There is little able to stop a master at Wind blades from cutting, and the smaller the wind blade the more cutting power.

Wind blades small enough to cut each and every nerve channel, something smaller than the cells in the body, could get anyone in the universe. No matter how durable they were, the wind blades were so small that they went right passed the skin, going through it without even touching it, ignoring durability... and attacking the inner body where there was nothing helping or defending you.

The art of cutting was simple, the smaller the blade was, and the more pressure behind the blade itself, the better piercing and cutting power it had.

An extremely strong blade the size that was smaller than a cell, with the force of a wind storm... had enough force behind it to cut through cells and nerve channels with so much each... truly ignoring durability.

The blades were SO thin and strong, there was nothing able to truly block the attack.

A blade the size of a PLANET would get sliced through by this Rasenshuriken, because with swords size mattered. The thinner the blade, the more cutting power.

"That is very powerful." Yami said, keeping her compliment simple. She didn't want it to go to Naruto's head that he had created a technique that could literally kill nearly anyone in the universe in a single shot should it hit. He had created an attack, that despite the lack of "Raw Power" in her eyes, had enough cutting power to become something that even Gid Deviluke would fear should he hear about the technique.

It was dangerous.

"I can't really use it though, not until I figure out how to throw it, kind of hurts me too." Naruto explained to her, and she sighed in relief. There was a drawback to the power, one that could be overlooked one day and become a perfect technique completely, but Naruto's Rasenshuriken had yet to be perfected.

'That technique is dangerous, but as my partner, that makes his power all the more helpful to me.' Yami thought to herself, not mentioning that Naruto could just have a clone use the technique, and ignore the damage to himself completely. Naruto's clones were able to use all the same techniques as him, so it only made sense they could also use the Rasenshuriken.

If they could use the Rasenshuriken, that completely bypassed the weakness of the technique without the need to throw it.

She would mention it if it ever came up.

Possibly if they needed the firepower on this next mission.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Who gives a shit if the opponent can destroy a planet. It doesn't matter when they lose the second they get hit with a Rasenshuriken. Power means nothing if you can't use power, or your body. The Rasenshuriken is an OP as Fuck Technique that makes Naruto capable of killing most characters in most series with one hit.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Black and Gold Mission 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Fuck this planet!" Naruto shouted as he jumped away from a vine that was trying to wrap itself around his waist. He was a distraction, while he used himself as bait, Yami was going to go and collect the plant that they needed to complete the mission. Planet Mistletoe was not a friendly planet, it had no animal life on it, and all of the life... even the sentient life, was plant life. The plants had faces, teeth, eyes... they were wicked looking to say the least.

They were also seperated by male and female plants!

Seriously, Naruto had his own garden at home with some calmer plants. He liked plants, gardening and watering plants was a hobby of his. As Naruto jumped up though, he could look down below and see several dozen plants with hearts in their eyes... and lust written all over them.

These plants wanted to rape him!

Not that he wasn't used to this sort of reaction from plants and animals. Some plants would flower the second he so much as looked at them without his shirt... and headband on. Naruto jumped up higher, before he yelped when he felt something grab his ass. It was a large flower that was using it's leaves like hands. Naruto jumped down onto the ground, before he created a thousand clones of himself.

Curse you Yami! Curse you for taking his headband and shirt!

Naruto and his clones scattered into the wind, each heading in a different direction. Planet Mistletoe was a dangerous planet. Naruto jumped down onto the ground, the real Naruto, and he hid underneath a bush as a clone of him ran passed. Curse her cute face, really curse the shit out of it. Naruto didn't like this plant, because he was already getting back clone memories of plants catching them. Thankfully, they popped before anything too sexual happened. The most the plants were able to do was wrap the clones up in sexual ways, nothing other than that was able to happen.

Naruto looked and saw Yami, wearing his Googles with her eyes covered by them. That way she could look at him without feeling the effects of his looks. It was Iridium laced and the googles prevented direct contact between eyes and face from happening. It also helped keep pollen out of her eyes, since they happened to be on the planet during a pollination season. Plants with sexes, literally. These plants were capable of self-identifying by male and female, unlike most plants which for the most part were both and neither male or female.

The pollen, when breathed in by most species, would cause them to lose any supernatural strength and speed that they had.

This planet could make the "King" of the Universe no stronger than the weakest species, which was why it was labelled as an S-class Planet.

"Pawada Flower." Yami noted when she noticed Naruto, and she pointed right next to him. Naruto looked, and he saw a bulging bulb of a flower with vines around it. Easily bigger than a person's head, looking like it was about to spit something from the lips of the flower. Yes, the flower had lips. Naruto jumped out of the way when it spewed pollen, before he covered his mouth with his jacket.

It was so hard to see with the fog everywhere, and the fog was preventing Yami from using her Nanomachines to transform.

"So THAT is what it is called." Naruto said to himself with a sour look on his face. He loved plants, but seriously fuck this planet. The male plants wanted to eat him, and the female flowers wanted to breed with him. He hated this planet, the entire planet and every single plant on it.

"Kill it... kill whatever touched my leg." Yami said as she jumped out of her current position and behind Naruto. Her right leg covered in some slimy fluid, and Naruto looked at the ground to see some kind of tentacle from a plant escaping away from them.

"You kill it, I am not getting raped by a tentacle." Naruto stated to her, and she looked at him.

"This planet's Magnetic levels of disturbance come from the fog, and because I am full of nanomachines it affects me. My senses are extremely dull here, and I can't transform... and I don't handle slimy... rubbing things well." Yami admitted with a slight blush, but her face stayed slightly neutral. He could see the fear in her eyes though when she brought up, before they both jumped up onto a huge tree branch when a lot of slimy tentacles came from the bushes and wrapped around the tree branch they had been on... they had been on a tree branch?

Naruto thought they had been on the ground.

"These plants have killing intent, wow, and a lot of it for a plant." Naruto said as he whistled, impressed with what he was feeling. Nothing on the level of Zabuza, of course, but for a plant managing to pull out Genin-level killing intent was sure something else. Naruto could outdo it on his own, but he didn't want to scare Yami with what he had to do to actually pull out killing intent.

Naruto didn't go for kill unless he really had to, or he was facing against some kind of demon or animal and didn't have to worry about human life.

Yami jumped off of Naruto's shoulder, using it as a springboard, and kicked a plant falling at them from above in the side. The plant had teeth on it's petals, and a mouth in the middle of the flower with sharp teeth. It walked using vines, and seemed to be drolling. Naruto grabbed Yami by her ankle, before he pulled her back when the vines started to reach out for where she was. Her line of sight was limited to what was in front of her right now, with the googles pulled down to cover her eyes.

Naruto reached for her thigh and pulled off his headband, before he tied it around his forehead when he saw plants with 'horny' looks coming from them.

Horny changed into hungry when Naruto put the headband back on, and Yami lifted up his googles so that she could see from the sides of her eyes again.

"Stealth on a planet controlled by plants doesn't seem to be an option." Yami admitted as she and Naruto jumped backwards and landed on a branch behind them. They continued to jump, doing advanced acrobatics as they moved, and dodged the attempts to devour them via sharp plant teeth. On a planet controlled by huge plants, nearly 100 percent covered in fog and plants, stealth was not an option.

"Shit!?" Naruto shouted out as he grabbed Yami, his face against her chest with his arms around her waist. Naruto used one hand to create a handsign, before he flooded his body with chakra to energize it. Naruto preformed the Shunshin, yes he could do it... it was a basic jutsu that was used in the application of the Replacement technique... the Replacement technique was NOT a justu that switched you and an object. It was a slight illusion placed on an object that you had switched yourself with using the Shunshin jutsu.

You used the Shunshin, switched yourself with an object at nearly untrackable speed, and then placed an illusion on it to make it look like you for a few moments.

If you could use the Replacement Technique, you could use the Shunshin.

Naruto stuck himself to the bottom of a large tree branch holding onto Yami, who didn't question the fact that he was standing against gravity by standing upside down. She was more curious as to what Naruto had jumped from, and how he had achieved such a speed her eyes couldn't follow for a brief moment.

She would have hit him for putting his face against her breast, if she didn't see what he had saved them from and why he had been in a rush to grab her.

Large plant, very large plant. The size of a large house, and each of the many vines had a mouth with a lot of rows of sharp teeth on them. The middle of it contained a flower that had many seeds inside of them of different colors. It's flower petals were covered in spikes, and the sides of them had teeth, showing the petals were also a mouth. Unlike the plants capable of movement via root-legs, this one was attached to the ground.

The mouth closed, and it bulged, before it shrank.

"Dodge it." Yami told Naruto, and he did as she said and jumped towards the trunk of another tree and stood on it. He had switched himself into a more comfortable position to carry Yami, while he enjoyed her breast in his face he couldn't see out of one of his eyes because of it. The flower shot a pollen covered seed towards where they had been. The seed was red, and moved with fantastic speed. The second it hit the branch, the seed cracked open and filled the area with pollen. Then it sparked, and all of that pollen ignited into an inferno that spread far and wide.

Naruto moved to the other side of the tree with Yami underneath his arm, she barely weighed anything to him... and she was light anyway.

The flames passed on either side of them harmlessly, while Naruto looked at Yami.

"What the hell was that thing!? Dodge!?" Naruto shouted when vines moved around the trees, and the mouths opened to swallow them whole. Naruto threw Yami towards a tree branch a distance away, before he jumped away to a different one. The two of them landed, only to have to jump away as the vines stretched to chase after them... coming from multiple directions. When they dodged one, they were forced to dodge three more that limited the ways they could dodge.

"Behind you!" Yami called out when she saw something moving behind Naruto. Naruto whipped out a kunai, before he kicked off of the tree and sliced the thing behind him. The vine had been sliced in half, and green fluids sprayed out of it. The large plant below bellowed out in pain, and Naruto kicked the vine away from him. Naruto threw his kunai towards Yami, which she caught with the small amount of warning he did not give her.

He didn't give her warning, but he didn't throw it from behind so she didn't need a warning.

Now she had a bladed weapon, so she was better off than before. Naruto grabbed 6 shuriken, 3 in each hand, before he jumped up into the air. Yami sliced through a vine that was going towards her, and when she did the plant howled in pain and the flower opened up again. Naruto flung the shuriken down at the seeds in the thing's mouth.

The shuriken stabbed and cracked open 6 of the seeds, and large amounts of pollen were released into it's mouth.

"Throw the kunai Yami!" Naruto shouted at her as he placed his hands together. Yami flung the kunai into the mouth of the creature as well, and it closed it's mouth out of instinct. The kunai was small though, so before it could fully close it had managed to land inside of the mouth.

"BOOM!" Naruto shouted out with a grin.

The sounds of explosions were heard on the inside of the plant's body, and with each explosion more seeds exploded, released pollen, and exploded. The entire plant was bulging out and expanding at a rapid rate. Yami jumped towards Naruto and grabbed ahold of him by the hand, because he had more jumping ability than her.

The explosion was going to be huge, and was barely being contained by the durable main body of the plant.

When it exploded, a large section of this forest would be gone.

So when Naruto jumped and started to run away as quickly as he could. The two of them were blasted forward and into the water down below. They couldn't see the explosion, but they could hear it and feel it as the water around them vibrated and turned brighter. The water created waves that pushed them around, and Naruto started to swim down with Yami swimming after him. The two of them worked together to go lower, where the water was calmer than before.

Huge chunks of tree started to splash into the water, and boulders of earth quickly sank all around them. The chunks surrounded them, making it hard to swim back up anyway. Yami covered her mouth, without her transforming ability she couldn't grow gills and breath underwater. Naruto was bigger than her, and had a larger lung capacity, as well as plenty of training.

They touched the bottom of water, and Naruto created 10 clones around them.

Each clone held it's hand out and stuck to the bottom of the ground with chakra. Yami watched as yellow streams of spinning chakra started to form in each of their hands. They were standing in a circle.

'First stage of the Rasengan, rotation!' Naruto thought to himself as the water currents were vastly changed by the extremely fast, rotating chakra. He and Yami were starting to spin around as a vortex appeared around them. Oxygen was pulled down towards them like a tornado coming from above the water. The unnatural whirlpool formed around them, before the place that Yami and Naruto were standing in was free of water.

"Useful skill." Yami noted as she breathed in, before they started to jump on the boulders and chunks of tree that started to fall towards them. The fires were raging on, but the explosion had long since ended. Miles and miles of forest had been wiped out by the explosion, leaving a wide expanse of water around them. Naruto popped his clones, before the two of them made it to the top of the water.

Naruto stood on top of it, while Yami stood on top of a floating branch of tree.

Yami punched Naruto in the arm, and he rubbed his arm and gave her a confused look for a moment.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked. Yami hit him, but at least she didn't possess enough strength to shatter earth and create earthquakes. He was used to being hit with that much force when it came to abuse by women.

"You touched my breasts, situation demanding it or not." Yami said, before she was punched in the arm by Naruto. She looked at him, raised eyebrow showing confusion.

"That was for making me rape bait for these plants. Mine was an accident, warn a guy next time." Naruto told her, with her nodding for a moment. She rubbed her sore arm as well, wondering where the plant they were looking for was. She took a picture of it out of her cleavage, it was lamenated so the water didn't hurt it, and she looked at it.

It looked like an onion with a flower on top of it, and several berries coming from the ring that was forming around the middle of the plant. It also had several vines coming from the bottom part of the plant, most likely what it used to travel around.

"This mission will be difficult, it may take weeks before it is completed... possibly longer. It produces the berries, which contain it's seeds, and then dies off to allow the seeds to grow from it." Yami noted when she read the description on the back of it. Naruto blinked a few times and looked at the picture, before he scratched his chin.

"... Shadow Clone jutsu." Naruto stated as he crossed his fingers, and they were both surrounded by a thousand Naruto clones. The clones each scattered off into different directions, each spreading out to cover as much ground as possible. Yami looked around, before her eyes became slightly annoyed for not having thought of doing that.

A 1000 Naruto's running in seperate directions, at high speeds with the ability to send memories back to the user... they could have done that from the beginning and located the plant very quickly.

At least the fog in the area had been destroyed by the explosion, allowing for Yami to use her transformation ability again until the fog refilled the area. The water was contaminated by the fog, so she couldn't use her ability in the water. She squeezed her hair to dry it out as much as possible, while Naruto simply shook himself dry.

Tentacles burst out of the water, before Naruto saw them surround Yami and wrap around her in the most perverted ways possible.

He sweat dropped and blushed at the same time. Yami had vines wrapped around her waist, going around each breast and around her neck. She had them going up her legs, surrounding them and squeezing tightly on her thighs... going between her legs and acting the part of a G-string as they moved aside her panties and tightly clenched between her cheeks and over her womanhood. Her clothes were moved around, so her breasts were fully exposed. Her arms were tied up behind her back, while her legs were spread out wide.

They slime covered tentacles rubbed all over her body... and seemed to have frozen up

"This is not my fault, and I have nothing to do with it in the slightest! Do not hate me for seeing any of this! Blame the plant!" Naruto shouted out towards Yami, just making sure that he wasn't going to get blamed for it. He was enjoying the view, this was awesome on so many levels for him to see, but he knew that woman's rage wasn't something that could see logic so easily.

"Kill it now!" Yami yelled at him, honestly freaked out at the way she was being rubbed. She looked like she was close to fainting at this point. Naruto nodded, and he drew a kunai before he jumped onto the dead tree branch... which seemed to have the plant creating the tentacles inside of it.

Naruto got on his knees, before he added Wind Chakra to the Kunai and a the blade lengthened by an invisible amount thanks to the wind chakra surrounding it.

Then he started to grab and slice the vines apart, slowly freeing Yami from her molesting tormentors. He could hear the small noises she was making as they, despite her not liking it, was physically pleased by the plant. Her pleasure spots teased by the plants, but the more vines he cut the more that seemed to come out of the water. Naruto twitched in annoyance, because fuck this planet, and he then started to stab the tree branch itself.

The vines instantly let go of Yami and retreated into the water, Yami falling on top of him. She landing right on the back of his neck, and knocked his face into the tree.

She fixed her clothes, before she stood up and moved away from Naruto so he could stand up.

"You didn't see anything." Yami told Naruto. She was fine with admitting her fear, and Naruto had made it abundantly clear that he was in no way to blame for the vine molesting her.

It helped that he killed the vine... tentacle creature by stabbing it to death.

'I saw everything.' Naruto thought to himself as he cooled his blush off. Naruto felt a pang as his memories changed, and he aquired the memories of 999 clones at the same time. The one clone that had found the plant was coming there way. He had found a lot of them it would seem, had created a clone and popped it, giving his memories to the other clones. Naruto had been so busy with Yami, he hadn't even noticed the memories the clone had given him.

It took about 3 minutes for the clone to get to them, by which time they had dried off somebody. Yami took the plant, which was only the size of a watermelon, and she pressed the button.

Lunatique appeared above them, before they were pulled into the ship by some sort of beam. Yami and Naruto were both relieved that the mission was over.

Fuck that planet, mission complete.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I am going to do some original arcs, NOT fillers, to build a bond between Yami and Naruto. Don't expect them to get to Earth (To Love-Ru Earth) for about 15 to 20 chapters.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Waiting for the Next Mission

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"No... no... no..." Yami spoke as she went through her Database on known Charmians, trying to find some clue on Naruto's parentage. Naruto hailed from the largest known group of Charmians, and both of his parents were Charmian... though they were from different sections. They still had awhile before their "Boss" for the last mission would pick up the plant that they had obtained, and she had nothing better to do.

She was mostly going by looks as she looked through the pictures, but she didn't know if his parents were in the Database at all.

Well, to Naruto there were no aliens.

Aliens were terms for people from foreign areas, but as a Charmian, Naruto moved from planet to planet via base instincts. He had no home planet, despite being born on a version of Earth with superpowers and having those superpowers that wasn't a home planet. To a Charmian, the UNIVERSE was their home planet, so nobody was an alien by base definition to Naruto.

"Whatcha doing?" Naruto asked her as he slumped over her chest and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I am researching known Charmians who were registered as aliens, I am surprised that most of the Uzumaki clan turned out to be registered." Yami said to Naruto, who didn't look as interested as she thought he would be.

"Kay?" Naruto questionly said as he looked through the list.

"So, I made sure to limit the search to people who were still alive when you were being born... I found about 10 matches. Technically, you are the Charmian prince." Yami told Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

The Uzumaki clan was THE largest gathering of Charmians in the known Universe, meaning that Naruto hailed from the largest settlement.

As the last Charmian of that settlement, he was the ruler.

He was a Prince.

"Big deal." Naruto said to her with a bored tone. He didn't feel like a prince, he was a ninja, and that was all he wanted to be. A Ninja Prince Charmian was too long to say, so he would just say he was a Ninja and let it end with that. He wanted this mission to be officially over, so he wanted the guy to call, that way they could go on the next mission.

"I found 1 blond Charmian, so I believe I found your father... and your DNA shows half of your DNA is red head... and 6 of the matches are red heads." Yami said, and Naruto pressed the delete button.

"What do you think you are pressing!?" Lunatique shouted out in shock when the ship felt something from his database get completely deleted.

"Deleting the info on who my parents are. I don't want to find out this way, through facts and figures. Thanks though Yami, means a lot... why are you doing this though?" Naruto asked her, and she was sending him a deadpan look for deleting the last hour of her time like it was nothing. With one push of a button, he deleted a hours worth of research.

"If you are a Prince, I can get paid more for missions that risk your safety. If you are a normal Charmian, I still get paid more... your worth will raise my working price." Yami said, and while she was trying to be helpful, she was also thinking of ways to make money. Naruto was worth a LOT of money, enough that she could live the rest of her life in peace if she turned him in. Of course, she kind of enjoyed his general company, and he was a greater fighter than she was. As much as he was worth on the black market, he was worth more as a partner.

"Eh? Can I have my headband back?" Naruto asked her, since she still had it. She reached into her shirt, the headband was between her moderately sized breasts, and she pulled it out and gave it to him. Naruto tied it around his forehead again, before he looked at the plant that had been captured and was being stored in a jet black box that allowed for no light to get in or out. It was a safety box that used solid dark matter.

He didn't even know what dark matter was, just that apparently there was a planet that used it and created edible dark matter ice cream.

"Naruto, I was wondering if there was a way to remove the Kyuubi inside of you without killing you?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto had taken time to explain to her that inside of him he held a being powerful enough to be considered a true weapon of mass destruction. Of course, it was linked to his soul itself, so removing it would kill Naruto.

"You got something to replace it with?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

He didn't mind if it was removed, but he did NOT want to die, so she needed something to replace it with.

"No, just wondering if it was possible. That seems like a weakness you need to cover." Yami said, since she just wanted to make sure to try and find a way to save his life should he ever lose what was inside of him. She didn't have the ability, technology, or desire to remove the Kyuubi from Naruto herself. She knew of some planets that had the technology to remove it, Naruto's world being one of them, but she didn't know a planet that had anything to replace it with.

"Can't really help it... I don't even want that power." Naruto told her, it was just a hazard to him as well. It was an awesome power, but not one without a ton of risks to go along with it.

"Power is power!" Lunatique chimed in, before the ship's floating face seemed to calm down from the frightening look, to a business look. "The client is ready for the planet, and is waiting outside for it." Lunatique said, and the windows leading to the void of space showed a ship outside of their own.

Naruto grabbed the box containing the plant, before he made his way towards the exit.

"Lunatique, set up docking proce-" Yami started, before she looked with deadpan eyes when she saw that Naruto was in space... floating towards the other ship. Her face became a shocked deadpan when she saw that he was NO dying from being in the vacuum or space. He wasn't affected by the radiation, and he wasn't being damaged at all. No expanding and exploding, or even imploding.

Naruto stopped and stuck himself to the other ship, before he walked towards the way in, and it opened up for him slightly.

"The money was transfered to me directly, and will need to be cashed in!" Lunatique said to Yami, and she was busy looking at Naruto as he started to float towards the Lunatique again. When he was no longer in site, Naruto was heard walking inside of the ship moments later. The door to the main room opened up, and Naruto walked by in.

"Mission complete!" Naruto called out to her, and she twitched.

He could survive in space? Good to know.

"Why did you do that?" Yami asked Naruto, and he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know why he did, but he did know that he had forgotten that there was no air in space until AFTER he was in space.

"Who knows, maybe I can breath in space." Naruto said to her, and she sighed.

"That would mean you are capable of breathing in dark matter, and turning it into nutrients for your body." Yami spoke to him with her eye twitch getting a little worse. The void of space was considered a void by most, when truly most of the Universe was made up of dark matter. The void of space was nearly all dark matter. Naruto was capable of breathing in dark matter, and using it to fuel himself, before breathing it back out.

That was insane, and she didn't want to believe it.

Naruto's worth as a partner just became so high that she would never dream of selling him on the black market. Naruto could repair Lunatique for her from outside of the ship, and he could fight outside of the ship if they were ever attacked. They would be attacked one day, she knew that, and once he learned to throw the Rasenshuriken that would make his space battling skills top notch. No ship would be able to survive, and they would be able to go to restricted planets for missions with no fear of retribution.

"Still don't know what dark matter is." Naruto felt the need to say to her, and she shrugged her shoulders this time. He was stupid, no need to explain it to him when he wouldn't understand it.

"The void of space is what dark matter is... most of the universe is dark matter." Yami said the most simple thing she could say to explain it.

"I thought it was a void, because nothing was there?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything that exists is something, a true void is nothing, but the void of space is dark matter." Yami went into a bit more detail. While a true void could be created, it wasn't something that happened naturally most of the time. It could only truly happen on a planet, because in space there was dark matter everywhere.

Dark matter could even be found on planets in extremely, extremely small amounts.

"I give up, lets talk about the next mission." Naruto said to her, and she looked at him.

"We have to wait to be contacted before a mission starts, I don't have another one right now. We just sit and wait for one." Yami explained to Naruto, who pouted and sat down with a bored look on his face already.

"Bored." Naruto said with crossed arms, and Yami picked up a small ball and threw it across the room. Naruto looked at it, before he got up and went after it. He grabbed it, and took it back to Yami.

'He is so simple minded, with a low amusement threshold.' Yami thought as she threw the ball again, and Naruto walked to go and get it. Well, it wasn't like there was all that much to do when they were waiting for a mission. Sometimes she could go a full week without a mission, and Lunatique was already taking them across the Universe to a Credit to Cash area that would allow them to trade in the Credit that they had gained for actual money.

ALL planets that were "intelligent" used the same money system, while not all planets used Credit.

It was better to trade in half of the credits for their money counterpart, and keep the other half of the credits. Use the money when credits won't be accepted, and use credits the rest of the time. That was how she viewed things.

"How do you forget there is no air in space?" Yami asked Naruto, and he looked down.

"Well, it isn't like I go into space a lot... this is like my first real time in space. I forgot there was no air... can't you breath in space?" Naruto asked her, and she gave him a dull look.

"No, as far as I know there are no races that can actually breath in space that need oxygen. The only races that can survive in space, don't require air to survive... you are weird. You need air, but can survive in space... you are a living contradiction." Yami noted, but that contradiction would be valuable to her, so she didn't question it too much. She guessed that whatever his chakra was, was capable of turning dark matter into air... or at least infusing with his chakra and becoming good enough to replace air.

Yami threw the ball, and Naruto got the ball and brought it back to her.

"So... mind if I use the shower?" Naruto asked her, and she shook her head.

"I don't mind, but no peeing in the shower. The dirty water from the shower gets cleaned and recycled back into use. Even if it is cleaned, I would rather not have pee water in the system." Yami noted in a dull tone. She would rather not have the knowledge that she was drinking purified piss. She needed food and water like any other race, and she didn't want pee contaminating her thoughts.

Once the piss was cleaned, it couldn't be distingished from the rest of the water, but the sheer knowledge that there was pee in the water would have her get rid of all her water and replace it.

"Sure thing Yami." Naruto responded to her as he went to go take a good long shower, knowing that the water got instantly recycled meant that he didn't waste water by taking a long shower.

"You plan on training in the shower, go ahead." Yami said, since she understood the look on his face very well.

He wanted to make some sort of make-shift training out of showering.

*Beep*

Well, looks like there wasn't a long wait for a mission.

In a Universe with TONS of planets capable of space travel, and each planet having billions of people on them, work was never that short. There were plenty of others like her, and sometimes they got the missions instead of her. There was never a shortage of missions, just that the missions were being asked of other people.

Yami's eyes narrowed.

Looks like this was going to be an interesting mission.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 You're A WOMAN?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Master... We have running at 12% fuel." Lunatique felt the need to inform Yami and Naruto, as they soared through the Universe towards a job. This time, the mission was an even more simple one. It wasn't a collection mission, which they had been payed for. This time they were delivering a message, and a death threat, to the a bounty hunting group that had been doing some unsavory business.

Yami was all for this mission, seeing as it... cleared away some of their competition for jobs.

It was a 13 day trip at top speed (basically, a 468,000,000 light year) journey, and they had started to run down on fuel again.

Of course, they could refuel on the nearest planet.

"How did you even track them?" Naruto asked as he looked at the colorful buttons that Yami had pressed to track them.

"Most ships have an ID code to allow for transmissions. Bounty hunting ships are no different, I have my own ID code that allowed for clients to send me Credits, Jobs, and Transmissions." Yami said as she pulled up the code that she used, and showed it to Naruto. She had her own picture, name, and information on her skills next to the code.

Naruto had a code too.

 _Golden Darkness - Assassin/Mercenary - Living Weapon_  
 _10803702804820557302740_

 _Naruto Uzumaki - Assasssin/Ninja - Charmian_  
 _10803702804820557302740_

"Those are some long ass codes." Naruto said as he looked at it, and Yami nodded her head. The codes needed to be long, hard to remember. It wasn't something that she wanted people able to guess. It was something that needed to be really looked for. She didn't want any child with a communicator able to call her up, and ask her to do some silly little request like finding a lost cat. She wanted to save her time for the people with real money, with real mission assignments.

This was just her Ship ID code was something she didn't just hand around, she kept it more secretive than that.

"We share an ID code, because we live on the same ship, and are apart of the same team. If you had your own ship, you would have a different code." Yami told Naruto, since she doubted he had noticed they had the same code. There were too many numbers for his brain to memorize.

A floating screen appeared in front of them, replacing the code, and the face of a person appeared on it.

"This is Dark-World space, give us your reason for entering, or be terminated now." The blacked out face spoke menacingly.

"I and Golden Darkness, and I come with a message. Cease all activity in this area, you are unwelcome here. Cease your actions, or be destroyed." Yami threatened, or rather, she promised. Naruto just waved to the person who had smartly blacked out his face, so they wouldn't know who hje was.

"Dark-World is kind of a stupid name." Naruto admitted as the floating screen of Lunatique appeared next to him.

"Agreed, it is very underwhelming!" Lunatique agreed with Naruto on this. They didn't have any sort of name, they were just for hire. They didn't need a fleet of ships, though it would be helpful, to scare off small timers.

"I know, makes it sound like they are trying too hard." Naruto continued, and the blacked out face stopped being censored. The person on the other end was a bald man with blue skin, and several horns coming out of the top of his head. His lower body was that of a squid, and Yami shivered when she saw the tentacles. His upper body was that of a minotaur, bull-like and hairy, but also man-like.

"Shut up! Charmians are suppose to be quiet and look pretty! I don't need some second-class citizen insulting me and my group!" The leader of Dark-Word spoke harshly, and Naruto looked rather... very pissed off at that.

"Fuck you dude!" Naruto spoke as he raised up his middle finger.

"I am a woman asshole!" The leader spoke, and Naruto looked over the leader a second time. Naruto ran over to the side of the ship, and if there was a window he would have opened it. He settled for throwing up in a trashcan. Yami wasn't unaffected either, she was pale, but she didn't lose her lunch. "Jerk! So not all women are your species standards of pretty! Fuck your standards!" The being spoke.

'I think it isn't about beauty, but the fact you look like a tentacle man-monster.' Naruto thought as he finished throwing up.

"My warning stands, I will do everything in my power to end your entire group if you do not surrender peacefully. You have broken assassin code with your actions. Those who break the code, will die." Yami spoke harsher than before. She wanted to kill this person, now, to save herself the trouble later. Of course, she felt the need to at least give him... her the chance to take her group elsewhere. That way they could be somebody elses problem, and she could get paid by somebody else to take care of them.

What? She needed the money.

*BOOM*

"I'm hit!? You bastards open fired on me!?" Lunatique shouted out, and Naruto looked to see some damage on the wing of the ship. It wasn't serious, but it had to sting... well Lunatique didn't feel pain. He was just pissed that somebody had ruined his paint job, and in such an annoying way.

The transmission ended.

"Lunatique, evasive mode." Yami ordered the ship, who started to pilot itself and move out of the way of the incoming bombs being fired at them. Naruto rushed towards the exit of the ship, before he closed the door behind him. He made sure that Yami wasn't going to be sucked out of the ship, before he grabbed his pouch. Opening up the ship, Naruto jumped out into space and created a clone. He jumped off of his clone and started to fly towards the ships.

He was too small for them to pick up, when compared to Lunatique.

Naruto landed on a ship, before he took out Paper-Bomb and shoved it inside of the inner workings of the wing... after he ripped it open with a kunai enhanced with Wind-Chakra. Naruto jumped towards another ship, before he stabbed it and reached inside of it so that he could place a bomb in it.

Lunatique was still dodging the bombs being fired at it, and it was getting small damages on occasion.

Naruto looked towards where a higher concentration of ships was, and he jumped towards it. He landed on the bottom of one, before he made an opening for his own bombs. He shoved two of them in this, larger ship. He didn't need to blow up the entire ship, he just needed to blow up one part and allow that explosion to cause more explosions. Or to open up a hole to allow all of the beings inside of it to get sucked into space. Naruto also targeted areas where he guessed engines were, and he seemed to be right.

Naruto took out several kunai, before he enhanced them with Wind-Chakra, and tied Paper-Bombs to them.

The Wind-Chakra would make the Paper-Bombs even more dangerous, so Naruto threw the kunai through space and they stabbed into a large number of ships he aimed at. He nodded to himself, before he jumped above the ships and waved towards to Lunatique.

Lunatique started to soar towards him, and he landed on the front, before he walked with chakra on his feet towards where he would enter.

When he was back in the ship, he waited for the area to fill with air, before he moved back into the main room and saw Yami waiting for him.

"You did that for a reason?" Yami asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. She didn't need to worry about side effects on his body, but she was wondering what he had been doing to the other ships. Yami pressed a button, and she sent her own transmission to the leader of the Dark-World group.

"Have you decided to surrender, and submit to my will?" The manish woman asked, and Yami looked towards Naruto.

"My comrade has done something to your ships, care to explain what you did Naruto?" Yami asked him to explain. Naruto grinned, before he placed his hands together.

"Boom." Naruto sounded off, and they watched as over half of the ships exploded and turned into space waste. The leader seemed to be freaked out when over half of her forces were suddenly wiped out, in the blink of an eye. "Boom." Naruto commented again, and he blew up half of what was left of the half he blew up.

"He will continue to blow up ships until you surrender." Yami told her, since she had gotten her answer on what Naruto had done.

"I refuse!" The rather bad leader said.

"Boom!" Naruto continued to blow up more ships, and the leader grew visibly worried as the numbers of her forces dwindled to little more than six ships. "Boom!" Naruto said louder than before, and six turned into three.

"Surrender, or die." Yami warned the Dark-World leader one last time.

"Never!"

"Boom." Naruto said one last time, as the last three ships of the fleet were destroyed. Yami looked at Naruto with a glint in her eye, since they had just completed a mission that would had taken her hours by herself. She had acted the part of the distraction this time, while Naruto played the part of sabotage artist and planted explosives in the ships. This time, it would seem that she had been used to take enemy attention on herself.

"You are rather ruthless." Yami noted, and Naruto looked offended.

"I hate to kill, doesn't mean I won't do it. I have tried to kill a lot of people, I just am not lucky enough to actually kill them. I AM a ninja." Naruto reminded her with his face twitching. He had attempted to kill Haku, Gaara, Orochimaru several times, Itachi, and Kazuzu just to name of few.

He almost killed Kakuzu and Haku, but Kakashi stabbed Kakuzu in the head as he was dying and took the kill, and he stabbed Haku in the chest and took the kill there as well.

It seemed all of his kills were stolen by Kakashi.

"Ship fuel at 0%, my fuel was damaged, and finished leaking out!" Lunatique said with clear annoyance at the actually pretty serious damage.

"Okay, so I will subtract repair and refuel costs from the reward and use it to fix you. There is a nearby planet, Planet Deviluke. We will send out a message with a request to pick us up, after I file in that the mission is completed." Yami spoke with a bored tone again. This would be her first time on Planet Deviluke, but for reasons that she was surprised about. She thought her first time there would be to kill somebody.

To get her ship repaired was something else entirely.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Author Note, Important

**Remake in the process of being made  
** **Check my profile right after reading this to see if the remake has been posted yet.**

 **I have my reasons for the remake.**


End file.
